Separados por la guerra
by Alerry13
Summary: Nos encontramos en la segunda guerra mundial. Ludwig Beilschmidt, un gran general de alto rango, se ve obligado a convivir con un gracioso italiano que, quizás, le ablande el corazón. (GerIta)


Capítulo 1: Separados por la religión.

-WUJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- rió otra vez el alemán, el alcohol le había enrojecido las mejillas como si de dos manzanas se trataran y su albino cabello ahora estaba revuelto. Sus ojos carmesí brillaban con las luces del bar en el que se encontraba y reflejaban una euforia peligrosa y demasiado grande. Rodeado de otros cinco hombres reían de anécdotas pasadas. De cómo habían logrado conseguir tantas medallas, que si cómo había sido su primer día en el ejército o como era aquel maldito sargento que les obligaban a hacer odiosas tareas. Enfrente de él, al otro lado de la gran mesa se encontraba otro general. Este, a diferencia del primero, poseía unos ojos claros como un lago helado en invierno que, de no ser por la bebida, intimidarían más que los de un león a punto de devorarte. El pelo recogido hacia atrás no presentaba ningún fallo, ni siquiera algún travieso pelo que se atreviera a salirse del camino de sus hermanos. De hombros anchos y cuerpo trabajado duramente, el más alto de todos los allí presentes. Se podría decir que su aspecto reflejaba perfectamente su personalidad. Dura, fría fuerte e intimidante. Pero en aquel momento no era así. Allí, dentro de ese bar era un compañero más, uno en el que se podía confiar.

-¡West, te aseguro que no podrías!- vociferó el albino dirigiéndose al alemán a lo que este rió cruzándose de brazos y mostrando superioridad.

-Was?- respondió – ¿te crees que no soy capaz de hacer esa mierda?- preguntó soltando un bufido.

-No es que no lo crea, Ludwig- siguió el de menor altura –simplemente es que te lo aseguro-.

-¡JA!- rió el otro sacando de sus casillas a el que tenía en frente. -¿Quieres apostar?- sonrió traviesamente y el albino le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Siempre-.

En cualquier otro momento aquel alemán de ojos cristalinos hubiera suspirado e ignorado a su hermano mayor, pero el alcohol nos lleva a hacer estupideces de las que después nos arrepentimos y, esa noche, el licor había hecho mella en aquel germano.

-¡¿Preparados?!- gritó el camarero de la taberna -¡¿Listos?!- avisó. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo y la impaciencia se reflejaba en la cara de los presentes, hasta se habían hecho apuestas en la sala sobre quién sería capaz de beber aquella gran jarra de cerveza primero. Porque sí, ese era el gran reto por el que se estaba disputando. La camarera del bar bufó con desaprobación al observar como su marido, Roderich, que por lo general solía ser todo un caballero, se unía a tal acto. Cerró sus verdes ojos mientras se contenía para no darle un buen sartenazo a todos los allí presentes.

-¡YA!- gritó el de gafas. Al momento los dos hermanos agarraron sus respectivas bebidas y comenzaron el duelo. Los hombres de la sala animaban a los dos muchachos a casi caer en coma etílico. Era increíble la velocidad con que esos alemanes podían llegar a beber más de un litro de alcohol de un tirón. Los dos participantes estaban muy igualados, casi parecía que iban al unísono. Pero claro, solo puede haber un ganador.

-¡SEEEEEEEHHHHHHH!- exclamó el prusiano alzando la jarra vacía por encima de las miradas orgullosas de los hombres del local mientras estos lo atacaban de todos lados con montañas de alabanzas.

Debajo de todo el barullo y aun sentado se encontraba el otro alemán, abatido y humillado. ¿Cómo podía haber perdido contra su hermano? Siempre le ganaba en velocidad, fuerza, puntería y cualquier concurso que hicieran. Entonces ¿Cómo? Aquella noche Ludwig llegó a la conclusión de que podía superar en muchas cosas a aquel prusiano, pero a beber ganaba él con creces.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente aquel alemán se levantó (sin saber cómo) en su cama. Le dolía la cabeza horrores, nunca tuvo una resaca tan terrible como la de aquel día. Se sentó con dificultad sobre el mullido colchón mientras se acariciaba la nuca. Al momento se quedó quieto y puso los ojos como platos. Y a continuación volvió a palpar su cuello.

-Una….¿Una mordida?- se preguntó a sí mismo. ¿Qué había hecho la noche anterior para poder tener marcas de dientes en su cuello?...Quizás…..

No. Era imposible. Igualmente ya dejaría las dudas para después. Lo único que recordaba es que estaba con su hermano y unos compañeros y entonces…..entonces pasó algo…algo….¿importante?...

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación de una patada dejando ver como un prusiano hacía su awesome aparición interrumpiendo todos sus pensamientos y sorprendiéndolo -¡WEST!- gritó, consiguiendo así toda la atención de su hermano.

-¡Llevo toda la mañana pensando sobre que podría ordenarte hacer!- exclamó mirando con ojos brillantes al menor que ahora se preguntaba si no se le habían pasado los efectos del alcohol a su ruidoso compañero. -¡Y ahora que por fin te has despertado podré llevarlo a cabo!- sonrió triunfal delante de su hermano mientras este comenzaba a recordar la noche anterior. Su derrota y…..la apuesta.

Un sudor frío le comenzó a brotar por los poros de la piel. La última vez que había perdido una apuesta con su hermano había tenido que mandarle una carta con insultos al sargento de su academia. Casi lo expulsan por semejante estupidez y eso había sucedido cuando solo era un recluta, ahora que ambos eran generales de alto rango y él una de las mano derechas de Hitler no sabía de que era capaz aquel idiota.

Miró a su hermano que le ofrecía una sonrisa maliciosa, mala señal.

-Ejem…..Bruder cr-creo que no deberíamos precipitarnos…..a fin de cuentas estábamos ebrios y bueno….- intentó escaquearse el menor. Un intento que resultó tremendamente fallido.

-Tsk, tsk, stk-. Le interrumpió el albino mientras movía el dedo índice de un lado a otro en señal de negación –de esta no te libras, Ludwig. Ya he incluso arreglado todo para que puedas hacerlo sin problemas. Rápido, vístete y baja-. Y, antes de que Ludwig se pudiera quejar, Gilbert ya había abandonado la habitación.

El germano fijó su mirada en la puerta cerrada por la que acababa de salir su hermano y a continuación suspiró pesadamente. Se sujetó las sienes con la punta de los dedos intentando tranquilizarse. Hoy sería un largo día.

Se levantó con dificultad de la gran cama haciendo que esta se quejara y se dirigió al baño. Al verse reflejado en el espejo hizo una mueca, la noche le había dejado dos grandes ojeras debajo de unos enrojecidos ojos y una pequeña barba que le hacía tener un aspecto de vagabundo. Bufó y con la indiferencia de un dios se enjuagó la cara con agua helada repetidas veces haciendo que su aspecto mejorara, o al menos que se espabilara.

A continuación se tomó un largo baño. No le importaba lo que le dijera su hermano sobre que se diera prisa, su rutina matutina era una tradición que, a no ser que fuera algo de suma importancia o de extrema urgencia, era inflexible.

Se vistió con su uniforme militar de color verde adornado con multitud de medallas de distintos tipos concedidas por grandes hazañas, o al menos en esa época era lo que se creía. En aquel momento Ludwig no lo sabía, en realidad nadie si quiera lo sospechaba pero estaban viviendo el principio de una guerra. Una guerra que acabaría con millones de vidas.

Con la ignorancia en su cara aquel alemán salió de su habitación y comenzó a bajar las escaleras de su mansión con suma tranquilidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió la puerta del gran salón. Allí estaba su hermano sentado frente a un individuo desconocido para el germano con el que parecía estar teniendo una agradable conversación. Al momento de entrar completamente en la habitación Gilbert se giró hacia él y se levantó.

-Ludwig, te presento a Feliciano Vargas, tu nuevo ayudante- le explicó mientras señalaba al joven que se levantó al instante. Estaba notoriamente nervioso y asustado, hecho que al alemán no entendió hasta que divisó la estrella que llevaba sujeta alabrigo. Una estrella que separaba a los alemanes de lo que consideraban una raza inferior. Una a la que discriminaban directamente y sin consecuencias. Los judíos. Al momento Ludwig le lanzó una mirada de asco a aquel muchacho haciendo que este se quedara recto y apartara la mirada. El chico tenía una pinta graciosa en cierto sentido aunque en ese momento estuviera tapada por el miedo. Su pelo era de un color castaño brillante, ni largo ni corto y con un pequeño ricito al lado derecho de la cabeza. Poseía unos ojos grandes marrones y brillantes que mostraban la inocencia y la ilusión de un niño, pero que en aquel momento estaban apagados y con un toque de preocupación. Ludwig, después de años tratando con nuevos reclutas, sabía apreciar todas y cada una de estas características y con eso solo ya juzgaba al individuo y lo catalogaba según lo que creía. Este, para él, iba a la sección de los ilusos y cobardes, una a la que le tenía repulsión.

El menor miró a Gilbert con una mirada asesina, ¿Con qué derecho ponía su hermano a esa escoria como ayudante? Le daban arcadas tan solo mirarlo. Era igual que todos los judíos que había visto. Asqueroso.

Pero Girlbert no se dejó intimidar, llevaba mucho tiempo conviviendo con su hermano y no se echaría atrás, había ganado la apuesta limpiamente y aprovecharía la situación. Vamos si la aprovecharía.

-Bueno, os dejo solos para que nos conozcáis mejor- sonrió notando la incomodidad del ambiente y abandonó la habitación no sin antes lanzarle una mirada a su hermano que le devolvió a la realidad. Tendría que convivir con ese judío quisiera o no. Era por la apuesta, su palabra. Era una cuestión de honor.

Dirigió la mirada hacia el chico a unos metros de él, este contuvo la respiración y se quedó quieto como una estatua griega. Siguieron unos segundos en silencio y sin apartar la vista del otro como un cazador que al tener a una presa a su merced se da el placer de analizarlo completamente.

Ludwig bajó la mirada a la vez que suspiraba fuertemente y se sujetaba el tabique nasal con los dedos.

-Tráeme un vaso de agua- murmuró casi en un hilo de voz el alemán, pero Feliciano no reaccionó. -¡Vamos!- ordenó con odio en aquel grito. El italiano asintió rápidamente y salió de la habitación con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos que Ludwig apreció pero ignoró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Beilschmidt llevaba horas esperando en su despacho por ese vaso de agua que parecía que nunca iba a llegar. Tenía la garganta seca y la rabia a flor de piel. Que insolente debía ser aquel Vargas para atreverse a llegar si quiera un minuto tarde, por ello ya había partido cinco lápices. Odiaba todo de ese chico y todavía no había conseguido tener una conversación con él.

De pronto oyó como la puerta de la habitación crujía. Se giró hacia ella y observó como tímidamente asomaba una cabeza castaña. Miró a Feliciano con denigración.

-Llegas tarde- dijo seca y fríamente proyectando con su mirada la obligación que tenía aquel chico de ofrecerle una explicación. El italiano solo bajó la mirada con miedo, sentía que aquel alemán le mataría en cualquier momento, que de tener una pistola en mano le pegaría un tiro.

-Responde- volvió a ordenar el germano ahora más molesto.

-Y-yo m-me perdí- tartamudeó Feliciano.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Ludwig más amenazador que antes.

-E-es que no me habían enseñado la casa y…y bueno no sabía dónde estaba la cocina ni…..ni su despacho- explicó el italiano haciendo que el mayor frunciera el seño.

-¿Sabes alemán?- preguntó Ludwig. No recibió respuesta de Feliciano, esto lo exasperó, era demasiado insolente y eso no lo soportaba.

-¡¿Sabes?!- repitió haciendo que Vargas cerrara los ojos con fuerza. –S-sí- asintió.

-¿Entonces por qué no preguntaste dónde estaba la cocina?- .

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-Intenté preguntárselo a al-gunas sirvientas….pero nin-ninguna me ayudó. Cuando veían la estrella pues….simplemente…..simplemente me ignoraban- tartamudeó temblando el italiano. Beilschmidt suspiró nuevamente con desaprobación. Sabía que no era culpa de Feliciano, pero no podía evitar hacerle responsable de todo.

-Dame el agua- le ordenó al menor. Vargas levantó la mirada y abrió sus enrojecidos ojos por contener las lágrimas. A continuación con la desconfianza de un animal salvaje se acercó al general y le dejó el baso en la mesa. Ludwig observó como el agua se movía y dejaba caer algunas de sus gotas en la madera por culpa del temblor que sufría aquel italiano.

Feliciano se quedó estático después de dejar el vaso sobre el mueble. Ni el más mínimo movimiento, casi no respiraba. Aquel alemán le aterrorizaba completamente. Hacía que cada fibra de su cuerpo se moviera con el mero hecho de su presencia, no sabía cómo controlar los temblores y cómo evitar que las lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos. Pero debía ser fuerte. ¿Qué diría su abuelo si le viera rendirse?

Ludwig se percató al cavo de siete minutos que Vargas seguía allí, al lado suyo, demasiado cerca para su gusto.

-Puedes retirarte-. Le dijo. Feliciano le miró durante unos segundos y luego caminó hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo. ¿Qué haría si salía? No conocía a nadie y todo al que intentaba acercarse se alejaba al instante ¿Se sentaría y miraría al infinito durante horas? ¿Qué haría si ese general necesitaba que le trajera algo? Seguramente se enfadaría mucho más de lo que estaba. Por ello decidió quedarse en aquella habitación repleta de estanterías con libros, la mayoría de guerras, historia o ciencia. Y así pasaron dos semanas. Su rutina diaria era llevarle un vaso de agua a Ludwig y a veces algún que otro papel sin importancia. Después simplemente se quedaba allí de pie, esperando una orden que nunca llegaba. Hasta que un día se atrevió a moverse por la habitación sintiendo la mirada inquisidora del general. Ese día alargó la mano y cogió uno de esos grandes libros que tanto habían cautivado su mirada durante todos aquellos días. _Maravillas del mundo _se titulaba. Abrió la primera página y comenzó a ojearlo. Por otro lado a Ludwig no le hacía ninguna gracia que un judío mancillarla sus preciados libros con sus sucias manos, pero mejor tenerlo allí, vigilado, que en algún lugar de la gran casa donde pudiera hacer lo que le plazca.

Pasaron las horas. Feliciano se pudo acabar el gordo libro antes de que fuera la hora de la comida y Ludwig consiguió terminar la mitad del papeleo. Bajó a comer a su enorme salón donde las sirvientas ya se habían encargado de colocar una comida caliente para el dueño del lugar. Feliciano seguía al mayor cual cordero a su madre, le intimidaba, sí, pero en cierta parte le hacía sentir seguro. Nadie le hablaría mal estando él cerca.

Ya sentado a la mesa Ludwig comenzó a comer en completo silencio. Detrás de él se situaban dos mujeres con trajes de doncella que le lanzaban miradas de desaprobación al joven Vargas, quien se colocó dos pasos detrás del alemán. Se le caía la baba ante la suculenta comida de la que disfrutaba el germano, él en cambio no había probado bocado desde la hora del desayuno.

Al acabar la comida se oyó la primera voz en tiempo:

-¿Qué clase de libro estabas leyendo?- preguntó el alemán sin dignarse a mirar a los ojos a su acompañante.

-¿Pe-perdón?- preguntó sorprendido el menor.

-El que leías en mi despacho-. Aclaró el germano sintiendo las miradas de las sirvientas clavadas en él. A los ojos de ellas aquel italiano era un ser al que ni siquiera había que dirigirle la palabra.

-_Maravillas del mundo_. Así se llamaba….-

-Ah, lo he abierto varias veces-

-Si….si me permite decirlo a mí, personalmente, me gustó mucho el mar amarillo-.

-¿Mar amarillo?- repitió Ludwig atónito, nunca había odio hablar de un mar amarillo.

-Si….sale en la parte asiática del libro- aclaró el italiano –no….¿No le habíais prestado atención?- preguntó. Ludwig le miró de reojo y Feliciano se preguntó si no había ido demasiado brusco.

-Ejem- carraspeó –no me he leído el libro. Simplemente observo los mapas para idear estrategias de combate. Tiene uno de los mapas más detallados que he visto-.

Un silencio largo y espeso cubrió toda la sala. Uno de esos que a nadie le gustan pero que a algunas personas no les importa, aunque ese alemán no era uno de ellos.

-Cu….cuéntame sobre ese mar amarillo- ordenó Ludwig notando con más fuerza las miradas asesinas de las dos sirvientas que hacían que se le derritiera la espalda. Feliciano sonrió, quizás ese general no fuera tan malo después de todo.

-El libro relataba que hay un mar en el este de China que debido a un desierto muy próximo a él se cubre con arena dando así la sensación de que es amarillo- explicó –me gustó aquella historia porque pensé en la cara que debieron de poner los primeros habitantes en llegar a él, seguramente creyeron que era mágico-

Ludwig calló, pero sonrió un poco. Sí que debieron ser graciosas sus caras. Entonces sacudió un poco su cabeza para borrar aquella expresión, aquel muchacho no se merecía su sonrisa.

A partir de ahí no volvieron a hablar en días, solo pequeñas palabras, no más que simples órdenes que decía el alemán. Feliciano, por otra parte, ya se había aprendido el camino a las habitaciones principales, para ejercer su trabajo solo necesitaba saber cómo se llegaba del despacho a la cocina y el salón y viceversa. Además de su habitación claro está. Él vivía en un pequeño cuarto en el sótano de la casa que no disponía más de una cama y una cómoda. No era muy acogedor y, aunque intentara negarlo, muchas veces lo sentía como una jaula. No solo su cuarto, sino la casa en general. Fuera donde fuera siempre había personas que le miraban como un niño mira a una hormiga a la que va a aplastar, todas las habitaciones le parecen iguales, frías celdas llenas de barrotes que le impiden ver el sol, no recuerda la última vez que salió a dar un paseo. Sabe que le han cortado sus alas, sabe que no tiene libertad. Y también sabe que es todo culpa de ese general. Aquel alemán que le mantenía preso, ese ser que en cualquier momento le lanza una mirada asesina y le grita o insulta. Comprende el por qué de sus actos, son tiempos oscuros, pero no puede evitar enfurecerse. ¿Qué derecho tenía él a juzgarlo sin conocerlo? Feliciano sabía que no era una mala persona. Era bueno, comprensivo y amable, nada codicioso y muy afable. Pero Ludwig no se percataba de esas cosas, para él lo único que importaba era esa dichosa estrella en su abrigo que, con su luz, tapaba al joven Vargas impidiendo a las personas apreciar sus virtudes.

Feliciano suspiró, tampoco podía evitar sentir que, cuando Ludwig olvidaba todo con respecto a su posición y le hablaba como a un igual, lo sentía cálido y cercano. No había tenido muchas oportunidades de verlo como era en realidad, solo dos, pero le bastaron. Detrás de aquella fría máscara que portaba cada día se escondía un hombre bueno. Cierto era que, para poder llegar si quiera a verlo una milésima de segundo, tenías que romper aquel antifaz con mucho esmero. Merecía la pena. Ludwig no era pérfido ni sanguinario, al contrario, aquel joven germano era comprensivo con las personas, amable con los débiles e incluso tímido y un poco introvertido. Por ello Vargas seguía manteniendo la esperanza de que un día llegaran a ser amigos, o al menos algo más que criado y señor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Feliciano, tráeme un vaso de agua- ordenó el alemán. Era por la mañana y ya se encontraba sentado en su mesa de trabajo rellenando papeles, estudiando libros y leyendo cartas. Como diariamente había desayunado e ido directamente a aquella oscura habitación que, aunque poseía un gran ventanal, este siempre estaba cerrado por una abrupta cortina. Esperó una hora a que aquel chico le trajera lo pedido, pero no llegaba. Era como el primer día que estuvo en la casa. Otra hora en la que al germano se le había comenzado a secar la boca. Suspiró con fuerza agachando la cabeza, a continuación posó la pluma encima de la mesa y se levantó arrastrando la silla haciendo que esta hiciera un chirriante ruido. Abrió la puerta del despacho y con paso firme y fuerte bajó las escaleras.

Miró para todos lados esperando ver una castaña cabellera correteando por algún lugar, pero no encontró más que silencio y soledad. Se dirigió hacia el salón sin perder su elegancia al andar y, al llegar a la gran entrada, abrió las dos puertas a la vez. Siguió sin encontrarlo.

Y así siguió mucho tiempo, cada vez perdiendo más la compostura y desesperándose a ratos, no descansó hasta que se había recorrido toda la casa, acabó incluso jadeando. Ni siquiera él podía creerse que hubiera hecho todo aquel esfuerzo por un simple ayudante al que odiaba, pero allí estaba, rebanándose los sesos para poder tener al menos una idea de dónde podía estar aquel chico. Hizo memoria de todos los días pasados, quizás le dijo algo importante, una palabra clave para adivinar su ubicación….

Nada.

No había nada en sus recuerdos sobre aquel muchacho, solo órdenes y vasos de agua que parecían nunca tener fin. Pero se estrujó más el cerebro, recordó cada minuto que había pasado con él, todos parecían similares pero una cosa le llamó la atención. Su sonrisa, aquella cálida sonrisa que le envolvía por completo, sincera e infantil como la de un niño al que le acaban de dar un dulce.

Una pequeña parte de Ludwig se alegró al recordar aquella risa.

En aquel momento oyó un ruido a su espalda, el pequeño taconear de los zapatos de alguna sirvienta. La miró, parecía muy apurada llevando pesadas toallas con ayuda de sus dos brazos.

-Disculpe- la llamó Ludwig, ella se giró con cara molesta, seguramente ya era un mayordomo incordiando sobre alguna tontería, cual fue si sorpresa al encontrarse con el dueño de la casa cara a cara, al instante cambió su mueca por una sonrisa tan falsa como la nieve de plástico. Ludwig se percató de ello y volvió a recordar la sonrisa de su ayudante.

-¿Qué desea, señor?- preguntó con voz cantarina la mujer mientras en sus adentros se estaba cagando en los muertos de aquel alemán que no tenía ni idea de cuánto pesaban aquellas toallas.

-M-me preguntaba si tendría alguna idea de dónde se encuentra el señor Vargas- dijo el alemán un tanto avergonzado, quizá aquella sirvienta comenzara a criticarlo por estar buscándolo en vez de haciendo su trabajo.

-Ah…- suspiró la dama –quizás esté en su habitación….perdóneme, pero no me relaciono mucho con la gente de esa calaña. Si me disculpa- alegó indiferentemente antes de salir con paso rápido de la estancia sin darle tiempo al alemán de si quiera pronunciar una sílaba.

Ludwig suspiró y se giró dispuesto a ir a la habitación de su ayudante, sabía que los trabajadores de la casa se hospedaban en el sótano de la mansión. Pocas veces había estado allí y todas habían sido para poder encontrar a personas de las que acababa de aprender el nombre para que hicieran algún trabajo. En cierto sentido aquel alemán siempre estaba solo en aquella gran casa.

La planta baja de la casa era un lugar inesperadamente grande, incluso más que la propia mansión. Estaba llena de corredores que iban en todas direcciones y se perdían de vista al poco tiempo, sería una difícil tarea encontrar a Feliciano en un lugar como aquel, pero esto no aminoró la determinación de Ludwig, había renunciado a demasiadas horas de trabajo por aquel chico y no se rendiría ahora.

Después de hablar con algunas sirvientas que de poco le sirvieron logró hallar la puerta de la sala. Tocó y esperó como bien le habían enseñado sus profesores sobre los modales, pero nada. Volvió a tocar…y volvió a tocar….y volvió a tocar pero seguía sin abrir. El germano ya estaba que hachaba humo, llevaba esperando por aquel italiano más de media hora y este no se dignaba a abrir la puerta. Harto ya de tanta tardanza abrió la puerta y entró a la pequeña habitación.

Al principió no se dio cuenta pero al poco rato se percató del escaso mobiliario del que disponía, comparado con su habitación aquella sala no era ni un tercio. Miró las paredes desnudas y la bombilla que colgaba del techo por un cable que amenazaba con caerse en cualquier momento. Observó también la escuchimizada ventana que se situaba al lado izquierdo de la encimera, tan pequeña…aquella sala daba una sensación de asfixia. Dirigió su mirada a un marco encima de la cómoda, se acercó y lo cogió. En él se podía ver a Feliciano y a otro chico similar al nombrado, con los mismos ojos y el mismo de pelo, se diferenciaban por el gracioso rulito que adornaba sus cabezas, cada uno a un lado distinto. También se fijó en sus expresiones, mientras su ayudante sonreía inocente e infantilmente su acompañante tenía una muestra de sorpresa y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas que delataba que no se esperaba que le tomaran una fotografía. Ludwig rió, él también había pasado ese tipo de momentos con su hermano, cuando eran niños y su única preocupación era con qué juego divertirse, ahora esos tiempos se le antojaban muy lejanos.

Oyó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose a su espalda. Dejó rápidamente la foto en su sitio y se giró. Feliciano lo miraba curioso desde el marco de la puerta. Se miraron durante unos largos e intensos segundos hasta que Ludwig reaccionó y desvió la mirada haciendo que al italiano se le formara un pequeño sonrojo en su semblante.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó Vargas mirando al suelo. Ludwig carraspeó.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo. ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? Te he buscado por todas partes y…- al momento calló al notar los ojos de Feliciano posados en él, comprendió entonces lo que acababa de decir.

-E-el caso es que necesitaba tu ayuda- intentó mentir, pero aquel alemán era de ese tipo de personas que no sabe hacerlo, ese al que se le sonroja la cara y tiembla la voz cada vez que intenta inventar una historia.

Feliciano sonrió.

-Solo había salido a comprar- dijo levantando la bolsa que llevaba y rebuscando en ella hasta que sacó un gran libro de tapa dura –pensé que sería una buena idea traérselo-.

Ludwig se acercó y cogió el libro. _Mitos y leyendas_.

-¿Tú compraste esto para mí?- preguntó incrédulo, cómo era posible que a la persona que más bordemente había tratado en toda su vida le hubiera traído un obsequio, era algo que escapaba a su comprensión. Observó a Feliciano que le ofreció una cálida risa que derritió un poco el, durante años congelado, corazón del alemán. Entonces Vargas abrió los ojos con miedo.

-Si-si no le gusta puedo devolverlo, no debería haberme precipitado tanto- se disculpó intentando recuperar el libro de las manos del germano.

-No hace falta que te disculpes- le corrigió este –es…es uno de los mejores regalos que me han hecho- el italiano miró a Ludwig sorprendido y este desvió la mirada –…danke-.

A Vargas se le iluminó el rostro, después de tanto tiempo esforzándose por complacer a aquel estricto general lo había conseguido, una cosa que para muchos es algo diario y sin importancia pero que para él había sido una meta casi inalcanzable. Una muestra de gratitud.

Ludwig por otro lado se estaba conteniendo por no salir corriendo, hacía mucho tiempo que no se dejaba ver tan vulnerable frente a alguien y por una parte odiaba que aquel judío fuera el que lo viera así, pero por otro lado agradecía al destino que hubiera sido él y no otra persona. Entonces se dio cuenta de que sus cuerpos estaban prácticamente pegados el uno contra el otro y se avergonzó aun más. Rápidamente se apartó del italiano que seguía tranquilo y mirándolo con ojos tiernos como. Pero esto Ludwig no lo notaba y en aquel momento por su cabeza solo rondaba el pensamiento de tener que poner una escusa para salir de allí corriendo.

-Me parece que me voy a leerlo ya, no me puedo aguantar las ganas. Una vez más gracias- dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta, pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Y- y por qué no se queda a leerlo aquí?-.

Ludwig se giró extrañado y pudo ver la expresión impactada de Feliciano.

-Me refiero a que….bueno, su despacho está muy lejos y le sería más rápido leerlo aquí-.

Se miraron durante algún tiempo, curiosos y asustados, sabían que lo que hacían estaba mal, que no deberían ni siquiera mirarse con complicidad. Pero no podían evitarlo.

El alemán se sentó en la cama de la habitación y abrió el libro.

-"Bestiario parte uno: seres del aire"- .

Y así comenzó a introducirse en la lectura y se olvidó del mundo, aprendió multitud de personajes que hasta ese momento le habían sido desconocidos. Parcas, duendes, trasgos, trolls, grifos, sirenas, mantícoras, licántropos, unicornios, gnomos, trasgos….todo le parecía fascinante. Incluso olvidó que Feliciano se encontraba sentado a su lado, escuchando atentamente como su fuerte voz relataba cada de las blancas páginas del libro. Tanto se perdió en sus palabras que al final se durmió ampollándose en el hombro del alemán que exaltado interrumpió su lectura sorprendido. Miró a su ayudante con ojos tiernos, como si un sentimiento casi paternal se apoderara de él, aquel chico hacía que las personas que le rodearan quisieran salvaguardarle de cualquier mal. Siendo tan inocente y puro como era se lo acabarían comiendo, tenía que cambiar para poder sobrevivir y ese alemán era el que mejor lo sabía, pero no iba a ser él el que mancillara aquella alma tan dulce. Con cuidado cerró el libro y lo dejó a un lado, a continuación sujetó la cabeza de su acompañante y la recostó sobre su brazo, con ayuda de su otra extremidad levantó sus piernas y lo llevó cual niño hasta situarlo bien sobre la cama. Le preocupó su delgadez, ¿es que no comía lo suficiente? Ya hablaría con él sobre ese tema.

Se quedó quieto durante un tiempo, aquel lugar le inspiraba tranquilidad ahora, era como un terreno neutral donde solo podían entrar ellos dos y los conflictos y las demás personas se quedaran fuera. Observó una vez más a Feliciano, incluso durmiendo sonreía. Soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación.

Tocó el pomo de la puerta, no quería romper aquella paz pero debía hacerlo, lo giró y abrió dejando que el ambiente cálido de la habitación se inundara del aire frío de los pasillos. Suspiró nuevamente y antes de salir volvió a mirar a su acompañante tumbado en la cama, sin quererlo sonrió dulcemente mientras abandonaba la habitación intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Y después de demasiadas semanas escribiendo este capítulo lo he terminado ;_; lloro de felicidad :') llevo mucho tiempo queriendo subir esta historia aquí y por fin lo he conseguidooooooo *tira confeti*. Tengo un montón de ideas, algunas con el reino de cartas, otras con pottertalia y, cómo no, sigo con demasiado poco tiempo D: como podéis ver cada capítulo que hago es como un laaaaaargo pergamino que no se acaba nunca._. bueno qué se le va a hacer xD. Este fic es muy tierno y me encanta escribirlo, es que adoro los amores prohibidos y la ápoca del holocausto da mucho juego con ellos, lo único malo es que tengo que poner a Doitsu como un cerdo racista odia judíos DDDDX no~~~~. Bueno esperemos que valla cambiando xD. Tengo que admitir que antes no era muy fan del GerIta pero ahora lo adoro x3. El libro que se lee Alemania lo tengo en mi casa y es super bonito, tiene un montón de cosas fantásticas. Espero que os haya gustado y aunque no lo parezca porque no respondo los comentarios los leo TODOS y muero de felicidad con TODOS xD. Como siempre subiré esta historia también a "mundo yaoi" con el seudónimo de Ale-chan2000 y a con el nombre de Alerry13. Os veo en próximos caps. Chao~


End file.
